A Moment in Time
by OncerSwarekJateGrantGscout22
Summary: Post A LAND WITHOUT MAGIC. NO PURPLE CLOUD. SNOW AND JAMES SHARE A LONG WAITED MOMENT WITH EMMA AND HENRY. JUST CHARMING FAMILY FLUFF. just Came to me! Hope u like it!


**A moment in time **

**Post A LAND WITHOUT MAGIC. NO PURPLE CLOUD. SNOW AND JAMES SHARE A LONG WAITED MOMENT WITH EMMA AND HENRY. JUST CHARMING FAMILY FLUFF. **

Snow walked hand in hand with James towards her old Storybrooke apartment. She expected Emma to still be in the hospital with Henry as Dr. Whale wanted to keep him overnight to make sure he was fine. Of course he was since the curse had been broken but you could never be too careful. She took out her new keys and slowly opened the door. She giggled as she felt James picking her up and carry her inside like on their wedding night.

"Aren't you Charming?" Snow giggled as she wrapped her arms around his neck. James gave her a dashing smile.

"So I've been told" James said kissing her passionately "I wonder how long we will be alone?" Snow gave him an inquiring look.

"Why now" Snow said "What are you planning to do?" James smiled playfully and kissed the tip of her nose. "Charming?"

"I don't know" James said huskily "But I was thinking of making love to my wife" Snow blushed instantly. "What?"

"Nothing" Snow bit her lip "I am not sure how I feel about that" James looked down clearly disappointed. "James" She lifted his chin "You do know I am playing with you, don't you?"

"Well" James said "For a moment I thought…"

"Why in the world would you think that?" Snow asked worriedly "I Love you"

"I know" James concurred "But…" She silenced him with a kiss. He was fighting his way to her mouth with his tongue. They fought for a little while and suddenly Snow felt movement. He was walking them to the bedroom. He closed the door with one quick kick and continued to kiss her. She had her hand in the base of his neck and the other on his hair pushing him closer "Snow..."

"Yes charming?" She moaned gasping for air as she broke their most recent tongue fight.

"You have no idea how long I have waited to have you back in my arms" James said "The mere idea of being without drives me mad"

"Well" Snow looked deeply into his crystal blue eyes "Lucky for you then, I don't plan on moving from them anytime soon" James smirked and kissed her one more time before placing her down and kissing her forehead.

"You best get ready Your Highness" James smiled adoringly "Because this night is going to be amazing" Snow giggled.

"I wouldn't expect less" Snow said before crashing her lips to his again.

A few hours later they laid in bed wrapped in each other's arms "I love you" James said kissing her forehead and making small circles in her arm with his finger.

"I love you too" Snow said as she placed her head on his chest "And I must say something"

"Yes dear?" James looked down at her wife as her eyes sparkled in the dim light.

"You completely exceeded my expectations" James's face was priceless as she giggled kissing the scar on his chin.

"Well my sweet wife" James laughed sweetly "I'm glad I did"

* * *

Suddenly they heard the sound of the lock clicking "Where am I going to sleep again?" Henry's voice came from the floor below.

"I don't know kid" Emma said sweetly "We'll think of it in a moment but first…"

"We've got to eat" Henry said happily. Snow and James heard the clash of plates and other kitchen instruments as Emma and Henry prepared their meal. James's stomach suddenly growled.

"Shh..." Snow mumbled "Any higher and they will hear you!" She hissed smiling.

"Well I can't help it!" James told her smirking "So much exercise has made me all hungry…" Snow gave him a mischievous glance. "For food"

"Right" Snow said "Should we join them, then? Before they burn the whole kitchen down?"

"Oh!" Henry said as he heard footsteps coming from upstairs "Good! They're here!"

"Where else would they be?" Emma smiled. "Hey!" Snow and James climbed down the stairs hand in hand.

"Hello kids" James said awkwardly "We didn't hear you come in"

"Sure you didn't" Emma laughed as her parents exchanged nervous and silent glances "Well we were hungry"

"And hospital food sucks" Henry said rolling his eyes. James let out a chuckle.

"I thought you were told to stay another night for observation" Snow said firmly "I certainly hope you didn't sneak out"

"Relax _Mom_" the word made Snow flinch "I asked if he could spend the night at home since he has been through so much" James gave her hand a hand squeeze. "But if you guys are busy... we can always grab something at Granny's"

"Nonsense" Snow said smiling and walking to the counter "I... I will cook something at once"

"That sounds good" James and Henry smiled "I'm starving"

"Me too" Henry agreed as they sat at the kitchen table "What are you cooking?"

"Well" Snow smiled at her grandson "I don't know... but tonight it's special so you get to pick"

"Wait!" Emma turned to her mother "He gets to pick? What about me? I am your long lost daughter remember?" Snow winked at Henry.

"Okay Emma" Henry said "You get to pick tonight" Emma rolled her eyes at her son "What will it be?"

"Surprise me" Emma told Snow. She smiled lovingly and Emma joined James and Henry at the table. She looked at her father suspiciously "Hey. What happened to your hair?" James instantly touched the top of his head and tried to plaster the hairs down "You know what? I don't want to know" Henry gave her a confused look.

* * *

"Here we go" Snow said as she placed a plate of pasta in front of each of them "Enjoy!"

"Great" Henry smiled.

"I need a glass of milk with this" Emma said staring at her plate. James smiled at the childish statement.

"Me too" Henry agreed. Snow shared a glance with her husband and he proceeded to stand up and get the milk and two glasses out.

"How is everything?" Snow asked her family as they enjoyed dinner. The other three didn't speak as they had their mouths full. The princess smiled pleased.

"It was great" James said picking up the dishes once they were done. "Thank you" He wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed the tip of her nose.

"Argh..." Emma mumbled "Kids present! Hello?" Snow blushed as she pushed James farther.

"Sorry" James told her "It's just going a bit hard having you kids around" Emma looked at Henry. "Snow and I were alone for so long"

"And it's going to be hard getting used to having parents my own age" Emma told him "But what if we make the best of it?"

"Agreed" James smiled and focused on washing the dishes. Emma pulled Snow apart as he and Henry talked about how long it would be before he could begin his sword fight lessons.

"I am sorry" Emma told her mother looking down at her feet. Snow had noticed that was a trade she and James shared "I know that word just means the world to you… and I will use it, I just need more time"

"It's fine" Snow told her "Emma. I want you to know that I am not pressuring you in anyway, and neither is your father…"

"No" Emma smiled "I know… but its been barely 24 hours since I... well found out the truth and it's a lot to take in"

"I know" Snow said smiling as she pulled her into a hug which she first seemed reluctant to give but Emma made it easier by quickly returning it.

"What do you guys think about going to sleep now?" Henry suggested tiredly. "I am kind of exhausted"

"Yeah" Emma laughed "It's been a long day"

"Well then" James placed the towel back on the sink "What are we going to do about the sleeping arrangement?"

"Henry can take my room" Emma said quickly "I don't mind sleeping on the couch"

"No" her father said "If someone is taking the couch it will be me" Emma smiled gratefully and was about to protest "I insist"

"Well we could also… share the room?" Henry suggested "Your bed is big enough"

"Are you sure?" Emma asked unsure.

"That's what we would have done if I had moved in with you" Henry said "And I don't want him to sleep on the couch, he has been through a lot too" James smiled at the boy gratefully.

"It's settled then" Snow said "Come on" The other three followed her upstairs and first said their good night to Henry and Emma.

"Good night" Henry said after he had changed and tucked in "I love you guys" Snow and James looked at each other. "And how cool is it that my grandparents are the real Snow White and Prince Charming!"

"Hey kid!" Emma called from the bathroom "Time for bed!"

"She's right" Snow leaned to kiss his cheek "Goodnight my sweet boy"

"Sleep tight" James brushed Henry's hair.

"He's amazing" James told Emma as they stood by the door. Henry had already given up to exhaustion. "You sure are proud of him"

"I am" Emma said "And of you and Snow…" Emma regretted not using the word Mom but James seemed to understand. "Thanks for giving me my best chance"

"We are so proud of you as well sweetheart" Snow smiled proudly at her "And we love you so much"

"I…love you too" Emma said slowly. James smiled at his daughter

"Goodnight" Snow told Emma "We are right down there if you need us" Emma nodded and watched her parents enter the room before closing the door.

They had all the time in the world to make up for lost time… right there and for tonight all they had needed was a moment in time.

**Just a nice fluffy One shot! Dedicated to SNOWANDJAMES4EVA :) **

**REVIEWS ARE LOVED! **


End file.
